Here come the girls!
by Pixie555
Summary: Same story but edited. A group of girls come to Camp Green Lake and stir up a lot of trouble. Lots of pairings. Rated T to be safe! Please read and review! Thx
1. Three Years

Chapter 1

The heat of the sun was practically unbearable, rising above 90 degrees. The boys of D-tent were digging their holes, sweating uncontrollably as they did so.

The only sound was the shovels scooping up the dirt. All the boys were deep in their own thoughts. Most of the thought were about their lives before they came to Camp Green Lake, some were about what they would do once they got out of this hell hole.

However, Squids thoughts were about one person in particular. It was his sister's birthday today, according to the calendar he brought to camp with him. She would be sixteen; he was two years older than her. He hadn't seen her for three years.

He had been sent to Camp Green Lake for theft. He had to leave his sister, Stella, with their abusive mother. He never stopped worrying about her but could only bring himself to write to her a week ago. He was scared she'd hate him but his best friend Zigzag convinced him to at least try.

X-ray and Squid finished their holes at the same time and together headed to the 'wreck' room to play a game of pool. The others would catch up with them once they finished their five foot deep and five foot wide holes.

xxx

Armpit and Magnet were in the middle of a very intense pool game when Dr Pendanski or 'mum' came in with the letters. Caveman was usually the only one who got a letter but today Mum had two letters in his hand. A flicker of hope erupted in Squids chest.

"I have a letter for Stanley Yelnats" Stanley walked slowly over to Mum and took the letter from his hands, "I've got one for you to Alan"

Squid grabbed the letter quickly and went over to where Zigzag was sitting. He was watching the broken TV intently.

Squid opened the letter excitedly. Unfortunately it was not the letter he was expecting. He paled and went quiet.

Noticing the sudden change in his friend, Zigzag read over his shoulder,

_Alan_

_I haven't seen or heard from your sister in two years and would like to keep it that way. I don't want anything to do with either of you so don't write to this address again._

_Deidre_

Zigzag was shocked by the coldness of the letter, he always knew Squid's mum had problems but he didn't think she would disown her children through a letter.

He felt sick in the pit of his stomach. He knew how much Squid loved his sister and felt guilty for encouraging Squid to write to her.

Everything would turn out for the best, at least that's what he told himself.

**I hope you liked the first chapter. Please, please, please review! Thanks!!!!!**

**Luv**

**Pixie x **


	2. Stop it! He's got a gun!

Chapter 2

The girls from Victoire Juvenile Detention Centre were packing their few belongings up. The all girl detention centre was combining with Camp Green Lake, an all boys detention centre in Texas. By tomorrow they'd all be sitting on the dusty, yellow school bus that would be taking them to their destination.

The group of girls who would now be known as D-G tent consisted of:

Freeze: a tall, muscular, black girl with black hair which was usually put in neat corn rows and dark chocolate eyes.

Ace: a pretty petite girl with dark brown hair and dazzling green eyes, she was extremely pale and had scars on her arms and back.

Skittles: a beefy white girl who's hair changed colour practically every week (this week it was fire truck red) and icy blue eyes.

Steps: a model like Hispanic girl with coco coloured hair and golden- brown eyes and finally...

Minnie: a tiny black girl with big glasses, curly black hair and black eyes.

None of the girls were happy about the move but the nuns who ran the facility where getting old and they couldn't find anyone who wanted to buy the center off them.

The girls where in the middle of singing 'Happy Birthday' (extremely out of tune by the way) to Ace when Sister Maggie came to tell them it was lights out. They needed an early start tomorrow.

xxx

"Rise and shine girls" Sister Maggie's over cheerful voice echoed across the now deserted looking camp.

Steps groaned and got up. Freeze was still fast asleep. Steps smiled, that girl could sleep through an explosion she thought to herself.

Ace not being as patient as Steps went over to Freeze and started jumping on her bed like a child would do to her parents on Christmas day.

"Get up lazy arse" Ace shouted, still jumping up and down energetically. Minnie caught Skittles eye and shook her head at her friend's childishness.

"Get lost Ace" Freeze grumbled while doing some rather colourful hand gestures.

One thing you could rely on was Freeze wanting to sleep in and Ace finding some way to get her up. It was like the sun rising and setting, you knew it would happen.

Freeze finally got up, glaring at Ace. Steps chuckled under her breath and Minnie rolled her eyes. A second later Sister Maggie came to the tent to escort them o to the bus.

Skittles and Minnie sat at the back, Freeze sat on the left, Steps sat at the right and Ace sat at the front. They were all handcuffed to their seat.

About an hour into the journey Skittles asked "Ace what was your brother like?"

Ace took a deep breath and tried to hide the scowl that appeared every time she spoke about her family.

"He was a selfish bastard who abandoned me and left me with that woman" she replied barely hiding the disgust in her voice.

The girls were silent for half an hour but then Ace got board of sulking and started asking annoying questions like "are we there yet?" every five minutes.

They all started to ignore her so in true Ace fashion she started poking the scary looking guard with her foot.

"Ace stop it, he has a gun!" scolded Minnie, even though she was the smallest she was definitely the most mature. Ace didn't stop though.

Steps suddenly looked worried, "you don't think the boys will try anything funny do you?"

"Nah, if they do we'll get Skittles to sort them out" Freeze replied.

Skittles smirked and clicked her jaw, not a very nice habit.

"Ten minutes left," the sweaty driver called back to the girls.

"Oh God" Steps whispered.

xxx

Mr. Sir had made all the boys gather in the mess hall to make an announcement,

"Okay girl scouts listen up!" he barked, the hall silenced immediately. The boys knew better than to mess with Mr. Sir during his announcements, he continued "Camp Green Lake is going co-ed, the girls will arrive this afternoon and you get the day off from digging."

The hall erupted with cheers, partly because of getting the day off and partly because they hadn't seen girls in months.

Mr. Sir had been going to add on to his speech but gave up and called it a lost cause, they were all too excited. _Oh boy._

**Okay that was another filling in chapter and thank you for reviewing and reading. The story will get better and probably edited as well so don't be too harsh please! Don't worry the story will get more interested and you may be able to tell a bit of what happens later. So keep reading!**

**Luvya **

**Pixie x**


	3. Well, he's a retard!

Chapter 3

The guard growled at Ace who was still attacking him with her foot. It was impossible to actually see what he was thinking, Ace preferred to think he was secretly amused.

"Ace, I love to be annoying as much as the next delinquent but he has a gun!" grunted Skittles. She was usually quite amused by Ace's immature nature but she was a bit worried about the camp due to her poor experience with boys.

At least most of these girls had been around boys, she however went to an all girl boarding school so had no idea what to expect.

Ace ignored her and carried on jabbing the scary looking mans leg with her pointed toes.

xxx

All the boys were waiting in the 'wreck' room for their new camp mates to arrive, D tent gathered around the pool table talking animatedly about the 'fresh meat' that was coming to dig with them.

"It's like Christmas come early man!" Magnet laughed and high fived Armpit,

"It's been so long, I don't even think I'd mind if she had donkey teeth," mused Squid, he was glad for something to distract him. Caveman laughed and patted him on the back.

"I bet their government spies or worse…… aliens!" Zigzag said from his place in front of the broken TV.

"I don't care what they are as long as they wear tight tops!" X-ray shouted earning a few cheers from the other tents.

Zigzag rolled his eyes. _If something happens it'll be there own fault………………_

**(N/A I was going to leave it there on a cliffhanger and an extremely short chapter but I think I've left it so long to update that I kind of owe you all! Lol)**

The bus stopped abruptly making Freeze lurch forward in her seat. They were going to own this camp, she could feel it!

It might seem like the tent was full of weirdo's but the truth was they all pretty much worked like a well-oiled machine. Skittles was actually the caring big sister type, Steps was a bloody genius and Ace had so much anger bottled up inside she could pretty much whip anyone's ass when it came to fighting.

They had the respect (and fear) of all the other girls and that's how Freeze liked it. I may seem like she was obsessed with being popular but she wasn't, she just liked having things in control.

"Time to get up girlies," the perverted driver called back to them. _God he sweats like a pig! He really needs some new aftershave!_

The guard walked to the back and made his way down again having taken of their handcuffs.

"Excuse me but I think you might want to take my handcuffs off, unless you want to drive all the way back to San Francisco with me," Ace called out.

The driver just grunted and undid the handcuffs, which had left a nasty looking ring around her wrist.

The girls got into single file and waited for their turn to get off the filth covered yellow school bus.

xxx

Mr. Sir entered the room looking extremely agitated. He stomped into the middle of the room, his face as red as the door to the wreck room.

"Okay boys, you are to stay in here until we tell you its okay to come out!" he shouted in the shaky voice of someone who's been given to much work to do.

The delinquents would usually challenge Mr. Sir on this but decided that it might be in there best interest not to test his patience quite as much today.

As he stomped out the room he could feel the excitement in the air, he knew they all thought that delinquent girls would be easy to get with, he also new that if one of them tried he would probably end up with a black eye.

xxx

Dr. Pendanski was waiting for the girls as they got off the bus. As soon as he saw them he put on a big cheesy smile.

"Howdy there girlies, I'm Dr. Pendanski and I will be your councilor," getting no response from the girl delinquents he carried on "shall we see who we have here, Stella?"

"Don't call me that," snarled a petite girl with pink and brown hair (Skittles gave her some left over hair dye!).

Dr. Pendanski was taken back by the small girls attitude, he was not expecting that from her.

"I'll um…. ju…. just show you to your tent shall I?" he stuttered, he would have to look out for that one.

After he showed the girls to their tent he told them he was going to get the boys to meet them. He ran out the tent towards the wreck room, glad to be out of the constant glare the girls were giving him.


End file.
